


The Family Business

by Ryah_Ignis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryah_Ignis/pseuds/Ryah_Ignis
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles based on each episode.





	1. 1x01: Pilot

Sam wakes to his head bouncing off the sharp edge of the Impala’s window frame and a foul taste in his mouth. He can’t tell if it’s the last dregs of his nightmare or the diner food last night.

Dean looks over, taps a meaningless rhythm out on the steering wheel. “Need to stretch your legs?”

His brother has never tried to make him comfortable on a long drive. Pity has its perks, apparently.

“No.”

The last of the November sun sets, blazing orange across the highway. Sam leans back in his seat and tries not to think about fire.


	2. 1x02: Wendigo

Dad’s anger simmers low. Well—the anger about Mom, anyway. It’s an old wound, scar tissue stretched thin over a gash deeper than what a Wendigo can deal out.

Sam’s newly lit anger flares bright and sharp. He tries to tamp it down, Dean can see, but it’s not working.

The Sammy he knows wouldn’t have ever suggested leaving a hunt before it was done. He may have railed against the hunter life with all his strength, but he would have never turned his back on innocents in danger.

This new, raw Sam? Dean doesn’t know what to do with him.


	3. 1x03: Dead in the Water

They grew up swimming in murky motel pools.

Sam still wrinkles his nose at the memory of the smell—either too much chlorine drowning out every other scent for the next three days, or the mildewy grime of too little.

Still. When Dad was away and Sam’s thoughts ran rampant with werewolf bites and misfired shots in the dark. Dean would do cannonballs and spray water out of his mouth like a fountain and mimic a duck’s quack with his face half underwater just to distract him.

Sam has never been so glad to see his brother break the water’s surface.

 


	4. 1x04: Phantom Traveler

There’s something unnerving about seeing Dean—Dean, with the swagger and the confidence that lets him do everything from picking up girls in bars to impersonating Homeland Security—nervous on a plane.

It’s like the first time that you see your parents afraid, Sam thinks. Except he doesn’t think he’s ever seen John Winchester afraid of anything

But it’s Dean who asks if he’s okay. Of course it is.

He’s not. Hasn’t been since the fire, doesn’t know if he’ll ever be again. He still smells burnt hair when his mind drifts.

She’s not still burning. Demons lie. She can’t be burning.


	5. 1x05: Bloody Mary

"Bloody Mary came after you, too."

Dean had kind of been hoping Sam wouldn't notice that.

"What can I say, Sam? Chicks dig me."

Sam finally wrenches his gaze away from the rain-drenched world flying by outside the Impala's window and fixes him with that intense stare that, Dean thinks, will probably make criminals confess on the spot someday if Sam ever gets back to Stanford.

When. When Sam gets back to Stanford.

Dean leans over, plucks a shard of glass out of Sam's hair, ignoring the halfhearted smack it earns him.

"You have your secrets, Sammy. I've got mine."


	6. 1x06: Skin

When Sam left for Stanford, he'd snuck out of the house they'd been squatting in at two o'clock in the morning with only his backpack. The second he'd stepped outside, it had started pouring.

He'd been halfway down the street when Dean ran out. But instead of dragging him back to Dad's wrath, he'd shoved a raincoat at him and pulled him into a hug.

Sam glances at his brother, who's whaling on an air guitar even as he presses down on the gas pedal.

I didn't leave you, he wants to say. Instead, he looks back out the window.


	7. 1x07

The sun glares down on the sleek black paint on his truck, almost as accusing as the hippie kids who mutter about fuel efficiency as they saunter by.

John hates California. Always has.

He leans back in his seat as a gangly kid walks by, but it's not Sam. John can't figure out if the swooping in his chest is relief or disappointment.

"Call us once a week."

A woman with long blonde hair stands on her tiptoes to kiss her son on the cheek. He flushes, but smiles anyway.

John grips the steering wheel and wonders why he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve decided to be a bit nostalgic and go back through SPN, which means new content for you!
> 
> I’m trying to be a bit atmospheric and pick out a very specific thought or feeling that I get throughout the episode.


End file.
